Necesito que Vivas - Malec
by Celeste Kairi
Summary: Advertencias: Este Fanfic es un Gender Swapped o mejor conocido como Cambio de genero. Pre-Viaje a Idris: Guerra Oscura. Pensamientos de una dolida Alexandra Lightwood quien esta por marcharse a Idris a causa de la guerra oscuras y tras conversar brevemente con su ex novia, Magna Bane.


.

 **\- Capitulo Unico -**

" _Necesito que vivas"_

¿Qué significaba eso?

Magna simplemente se había aparecido unos minutos antes de que partiéramos a Idris, con la firme intención de protegernos antes los ataques de Joanna y su ejército de oscurecidos, cuando observe a aquel brujo que había acudido ante el mensaje de fuego de mi madre para abrir el portal supe que no vendría, que se negaba a ayudarnos nuevamente, que cumpliría su palabra de no volver a hablar con ninguno de nosotros pero... Se había presentado.

Por unos minutos pensé que quería hablar acerca de los dos, de arreglar las cosas pero, sus palabras me indicaron todo lo contrario. Con solo verla nuevamente regresaron a mi todas aquellas semanas sin estar a su lado, las largas horas sin dormir, las lagrimas que había derramado por causa de mi error... Si me equivoque, había acudido con Camilo pero no por las razones que creía, solo quería conocerle más, saber la forma correcta de amarle sin lastimarle algún día, saber un poco más de su pasado, uno que se negó en reiteradas ocasiones a contarme.

La breve charla entre nosotras solo me indicaba que no había arreglo posible, sus palabras eran tan frías y a la vez tan ciertas, ella era inmortal, viviría eternamente mientras que yo, por mi parte, moriría algún día cuando la vejez me llegara. Contando que pudiera vivir tantos años sin que un demonio me matara en alguna batalla. La amaba como no tenía idea pero ¿y si el tiempo que pasamos juntas era el tiempo que tendríamos y nada más? No quería creerlo pero al verla ahí, parada frente a mí, mirándome con aquellos ojos de gato que tanto amaba, solo podía pensar en ello.

Un error... Quizás fuimos eso desde el inicio, pero al sentir nuevamente sus labios sobre los míos solo logro confundirme mas ¿qué es lo que buscaba Magna? Dijo que me amaba pero no podíamos estar juntas pero besándome me decía lo contrario...

" _Necesito que vivas"_

Aquella frase fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que se diera la vuelta, me diera la espalda y se marchara sin regresar a verme, tal como lo había hecho aquella noche en la vieja estación del tren, en donde mi corazón quedo hecho pedazos al igual que el suyo. Me deje caer sobre las escaleras de las grandes puertas del instituto tras de mi ¿que debía hacer ahora? Mis pensamientos eran una confusión total, una guerra se cernía sobre nosotros, una en donde quizás no sobreviviéramos, una en donde quizás perderíamos a las personas que amábamos.

Quizás lo mejor era estar separadas, Magna no debía involucrarse con los Nefilim, no si quería seguir viviendo, aquella no era su guerra, era la nuestra. Me levante de mi lugar con decisión, si quería arreglar las cosas con ella debía sobrevivir y terminar con aquella guerra, mientras Joanna siguiera existiendo no habría un futuro para nadie, no habría un "tal vez" para ambas.

Camine con firmeza hasta el lugar en donde el enorme portal creado por Catalino Loss brillaba intensamente, busque con la mirada a Magna pero simplemente no pude hacerlo, se había ido tan rápido como había llegado, quizás era lo mejor para ambas, al menos por ahora. Solté un suave suspiro cuando sentí la mano de alguien tocar mi hombro, encontrándome con el rostro de mi parabatai quien solo mi miraba con preocupación.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí, eso creo.

\- Alexa.

\- Jacie, estoy bien, no es como si no supiera como acabaría todo cuando la vi llegar.

\- Lo sé, pero al menos creí que arreglarían algo.

\- Tal vez, cuando todo termine podamos hablar mejor las cosas.

\- Lo harán, cuando Joanna haya caído al igual que su ejército, por ahora debemos concentrarnos en ello, no quiero que me maten mientras mi hermana piensa en su ex –dijo en forma de broma mientras reía.

\- Eso no pasara, yo debería decir eso, ¿qué tal si me matan mientras tu estas preocupado por Clark?

\- El sabe defenderse.

\- Magna también – le reproche.

\- Entonces asunto arreglado, debemos irnos.

Negué con mi cabeza antes de que la voz de nuestra madre nos llamara, a lo lejos pude ver a Eliot despidiéndose de Simone, nunca habría imaginado que mi hermano, quien nunca tomo enserio a ninguna mujer terminara enamorado de una mundana o mejor dicho de una vampira diurna, pero quizás todo tiene que cambiar al final.

Uno a uno comenzaron a cruzar el portal, desapareciendo segundos después a través de la luz que emanaba de él, antes de cruzarlo me detuve para mirar una vez más tras de mí, tratando de buscar aquel rostro tan familiar para mí. Con un último suspiro de derrota atravesé el portal que término cerrándose una vez lo cruce, mientras que mi único pensamiento se centraba en aquella bruja que se había colado en mi corazón sin que pudiera evitarlo, dejando un incierto te quiero entre el silencio que ahora existía entre las dos.

 **\- FIN-**

Esto es solo un beve relato que hice a modo de reto no es la gran cosa, nos vemos xD.


End file.
